


As you wish, my dear

by MikaProcessing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro is Bad at Feelings, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Eventual Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Princess Bride, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sassy Persona 5 Protagonist, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, This is going to be a time, buckle up guys, it'll make sense trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaProcessing/pseuds/MikaProcessing
Summary: “Won’t you tell me about him? About the farm boy?” Joker feigned nonchalance as he leaned against the mast of the ship, his eyes never straying from Akechi’s figure.“He was,” Akechi seemed to be debating his next words. Joker resisted the urge to smirk. “Observant. Too kind. Too full of himself. Honestly, it was no surprise that he ended up dying to you of all people.” He snorted. “The idiot probably threw himself onto your blade in a vain attempt to stop the proceeding slaughter.”Joker pushed against the mast and shoved his shaking hands into his pockets. “I see.” He let the silence stretch until it was almost unbearable before speaking again. “I remember him. I held him at sword point and asked him if he had any regrets.”“...Did he?”“Only one.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	As you wish, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be writing this! I love Persona 5 and Shuake/Akeshu so much that it really was only a matter of time before I wrote something.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Akechi didn’t know what to make of the farm boy. He seemed to be both breathtaking and unremarkable all at once. He would say the stupidest things and then give Akechi whiplash by being surprisingly witty and knowledgeable. Frankly, the other boy was an enigma to him, and he hated it.

Naturally, they never left each other's side. 

It wasn’t because they were _friends_ or anything. No no no. Akechi only tolerated Kurusu’s presence in order to find his weaknesses. Obviously. It was definitely not because he had grown to enjoy the other’s company. 

He felt a finger press against his forehead and he jolted back into the present. “I can hear you think.” Kurusu shoved his hands into his pockets and was walking backwards. That bastard.

“Well someone has too.” 

A fake gasp escaped the ravennette’s mouth as he tried to hide a smirk. ~~Akechi could read him like an open book at this point.~~ “I’m offended!”

“That was the intent.” Akechi fought back a smile of his own. ~~Dammit all~~. Kurusu had the audacity to smirk at him before spinning around and smoothly moving over to Akechi’s side. 

“Never change, Akechi. Never change.” The brunette rolled his eyes as if he had _any_ intention of doing that. 

“Anyways,” Kurusu snickered and Akechi sent him a glare. “I need you to gather the items on this list.” He practically threw the folded paper at the other boy who took it in a stride.

Kurusu’s eyes sparkled and he did an overly dramatic bow. “As you wish, my dear.”

Akechi fought the blush that was rising to his cheeks and huffed. “You’re infuriating.”

“But that’s why you love me.”

“In your dreams.”

Kurusu laughed and went on his way.

\-----

Akechi leaned back against a tree, idly flipping through the pages in his book. He wasn’t really registering anything on the pages and it was frustrating him to no end. He had no doubt that this was Kurusu’s fault. Of course he didn’t have any evidence besides Kurusu being in his general vicinity but he was sure he'd think of something that would seal his fate.

He refused to accept that the roaring in his ears and the pounding of his heart was caused by anything other than loathing for the other man. Suddenly his book was plucked out of his hands as Kurusu grinned impishly.

“Kurusu-”

“Akira.”

“ _ **Kurusu**_ ,” He began again, putting more emphasis on his last name. “What do you think you’re doing?”

The other man began to flip through the pages before snapping the book shut. “Saving you from boredom.”

Akechi spluttered and his frown deepened. “As if you could do anything of the sort.”

Kurusu smirked and tapped his foot on the ground, tilting his head in the process. “If my memories are correct, you enjoy my presence. So I’m fairly confident that I can do that.”

Akechi scoffed in an attempt to hide a fond smile. “Well, let’s put that confidence to the test then, shall we?”

Kurusu’s smirk softened into a gentle smile. “As you wish, my dear.”

\-----

Akechi was growing worried. He knew that he shouldn’t have left the other walk out into the rain. No matter how much he begged. After all, what could possibly have been so important? But alas, Akechi was weak - though he didn’t like to admit it. He clenched his jaw and quickly grabbed his threadbare cloak.    
  
“Fuck it.”

The front door slammed shut behind him as he stomped through the mud and cursed under his breath. Leave it to Kurusu to make his life difficult. His eyes swept across the fields as he tried to catch a glimpse of a silhouette. Naturally, because he was positive that the universe hated him, he did not see him.

He pulled his cloak closer around himself and turned his gaze towards the forest that lined the left side of the road in front of the farm. He chewed on his lip in anxiety before stepping forward. Kurusu could be there, with a leg broken because he was being an *idiot* and tripped on a branch or fell out of a tree. That’s not even getting into the various wildlife that lived there.

He had never wanted to be wrong as much as he did now.

Akechi straightened his shoulders and stomped his way across the road and into the forest. Of course he walked right into someone, knocking them over. He scowled and was about to offer some comment about being in his way but his face froze in surprise. 

It would seem that Kurusu was knocked onto the ground in Akechi haste to find him. Maybe the universe didn’t hate him as much as he thought it did.

“Well hello to you too.” Kurusu pushed himself onto his feet with one hand, the other suspiciously hiding behind his back.

Akechi’s shoulders slumped in relief before scowling. “Had fun skipping the forest like bloody Red Riding Hood?”

Kurusu put a hand on his chest. “I wasn’t skipping. I was frolicking. There’s a big difference.”

The brunette growled and stepped closer, jabbing his finger into Kurusu’s chest. “You piece of _s_ _hit_. What was possibly so important that you had to storm out of the house and into the fucking forest during a _rainstorm_?”

Kurusu had the sense to look slightly embarrassed as he flicked his soaked bangs out of his eyes. “Well I wouldn’t say it was _important_ per say…”

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Akechi threw his hands up in the air and just barely resisted the urge to rip his hair out. “Do you know how long I waited for you? If something had happened to you-” He quickly cut himself off and shook his head, shaking off some of the water droplets. He growled and grabbed Kurusu’s arm and began to drag him away.

“Whoa okay lots to unpack there but first can you tell me _why_ you’re dragging me away? I know the way back.” Kurusu only seemed slightly puzzled. Bastard.

He didn’t dignify it with a response.

“Akechi wait.” Kurusu dug his heels into the ground causing Akechi to look over his shoulder to snap at him. Instead he saw a blue flower outstretched in his direction, Kurusu looking embarrassed.

After several seconds of silence Kurusu began to nervously explain himself, looking everywhere but at Akechi. “I uh thought the place could use some color and I knew I’d end up forgetting once the rain stopped so I left. I get it if you don’t like it.” He laughed nervously. “Honestly it was pretty stupid of me.”

Akechi’s eyes flicked towards Kurusu’s eyes. “Yes it was.” And he surged forward and kissed the absolute idiot that he unfortunately fell in love with. It took Kurusu a few moments to reciprocate since he _really_ wasn’t expecting that.

The flower laid forgotten in between them.

\-----

Later, he thumbed through one of those herbalism books that Kurusu insisted on having to find out what kind of flower it was. He felt smile tug on the edge of his lips when he found it.

It was a blue cornflower.

\-----

After three years of being in each other’s presence, the time came where they had to say goodbye. Akechi leaned against the doorway as he watched Kurusu gather a few more of his things. ~~He wished that he would stay.~~

The ravennette hefted the bag over his shoulder and looked at Akechi, his gaze softening into something he couldn’t quite understand. “Guess this is goodbye, huh?”

Akechi nodded in response and swallowed. “Finally. I can begin to air out your stupidity.”

Kurusu shook his head and stepped closer, setting his bag down by the floor and leaning close to Akechi’s face. “Really now? I thought at this point you were rather fond of it.”

The brunette softened and he dropped his head on Kurusu’s shoulder. “Write me.”

“I will.” He rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“Come back soon.”

“Like I could stay away from you for long.”

Akechi laughed and tightened his grip on Kurusu. The raven held him just as tightly.

“I love you.” Kurusu whispered into his ear and Akechi choked back tears.

“Bastard.”

Kurusu smiled and ran his hand through Akechi’s hair before pulling away. “I better get going before the ship leaves.”

Akechi stepped away and nodded. “Right.” 

Kurusu stepped outside and looked over his shoulder, sending a soft smile to Akechi that made his insides turn to mush and the tears harder to fight back. 

When Kurusu was situated in the back of the wagon and out of ear shot, he breathed out a shaking breath. He stepped back inside and as he closed the door he mumbled out a phrase that he had avoided for so long.

“I love you, Akira.”

\-----

In the end, Akechi never received a letter. Akira was on a merchant ship, which was unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The ship was sunk by a pirate ship, no survivors were found and the pirates gone without a trace.

Really, he was a fool for thinking something good would’ve lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated!!
> 
> You can find me on twitter if you'd like to scream about p5r with me!


End file.
